Ride or Die? Rewritten
by ShipQueen19
Summary: This is the story of Letty and Dom finding their way back 2 eachother takes place after Dom is busted out of jail. Letty is alive but her relationship needs work and there is a whole new adventure brewing...
1. Chapter 1

Fast and the Furious Fanfic

This is set after Dom's hearing but before they break Dom out of prison.

Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or the characters. All that is mine is the story that I've created.

Chapter 1

Fast and the Furious

Int. FBI headquarters. Early Morning

Brian storms in the office mad as hell. He rushes past everyone and goes directly to the commissioner's office.

Brian(angry) What the hell do you want.

Commissioner (confused) I simply wanted to congratulate you on capturing Dominic Toretto. This plan of yours really paid off. You know if it wasn't for you we never would have caught him. And here I was convinced you wanted to save him.

Brian(anger growing) Is that supposed to be a joke are you really trying to be funny right now. Letty came to me to clear Dom's name. Now she's dead and he's on his way to statesville right now. How in the hell can you say I deserve congratulations.

Commissioner (still confused) I thought the girl came to you to turn Dom in and you helped capture Dom by following him to Mexico. I got confused when you asked if Dom could walk but then Stasiak told me it was all part of your plan. You needed us to believe that he was your friend in order to gain his trust.

Stasiak(enters) O Connor

Brian pushes Stasiak into the wall.

Commissioner(pulls Brian off) Calm down O Connor

Brian(gets off him) Come on man this is bullshit. A woman died believing the man she loved would be free and now because she died he turned himself in I never captured nobody. I still have the paper work signed by you guaranteeing Dom's freedom.

Commissioner( stunned) My hands are tied.

Brian(angry) So are mine.

Brian slams his badge on the desk. Then storms out.

Monica ( yells after Brian) Hey I just want you to know that I think its really shitty what Stasiak did and If there is anything I can do to help you. I'll do it especially after everything that poor Leticia went through for Dom. They had no right to

Brian (confused) Wait Letty died remember.

Monica (shocked) They didn't tell you.

Brian (confused) Tell me what?

Monica (whispers) She's alive. She escaped protective custody in Mexico.

Brian heads for the elevator.

Brian(angry) You mean they pulled her from that crash and put her in custody. Now she has escaped. Why hasn't she contacted Dom.

The elevator doors close and Brian disappears.

Fade Too…

Int. Mia's Kitchen. Early Morning

Mia sits alone at the table with her cup of coffee deep in thought when Brian barges in.

Brian(excited) Hurry up we got to go! Pack a bag. Anything and everything you might want or need. We're not coming back.

Mia(calmly) Brian what the hell where are we going.

Brian(hands Mia her keys) We're going to get Dom. We have to it turns out Letty is alive. Somebody on the force was dirty and moved her into protective custody.

Mia (shocked) How? Wait Why?

Brian (heads for the door) it's a long story but trust me she's alive we have to get Dom now! I've already got Rome talking to a guy in Miami. But we have to get there though. I made a deal with the driver where's Dom's car.

Mia (calmly) Its in the garage the keys are in there(points to the living room) Letty's alive Dom will be see so happy. Where is Letty?

Brian(looks out the window) Mia come on we got to go. I'm not really sure where she is but I promise you we will find her.

Mia and Brian run off to the garage and within seconds they speed off.

Fade To…

Ext. Highway .Evening

Dom sits on the bus looking straight ahead ignoring all of the voices around him. He thinks about how easy it would have been to run again back in Mexico but he did the right thing. Now without Letty here he was back to where he said he would never go.

His train of thought is broken when he hears the sound of roaring engines coming up. At first he thinks he's imagining it but it becomes clear that he's not when he sees his old car come up beside the bus. He then smiles slightly but it quickly fades when he realizes what they're up to.

All of a sudden the back glass breaks and a strange gas fills the bus. People in the back of the bus start to cough and pass out. He is now angry but starts to lose conscious as well.

The bus driver pulls over on the side of the road where Mia and Brian pull over. Brian and the bus driver move Dom from the bus to Mia's car.

Brian (shuts the door on Mia's car) Thanks Arnie I'll owe you one.

Arnie (LAUGHS) Damn Right.

Brian and Mia speed off to the hideout they chose for themselves.

Fade To..

Int Hideout. Night

Dom has now changed his clothes and is laying on the bed. Mia is sitting on the foot of his bed waiting for her lecture. Brian is in the kitchen waiting for Monica to call.

Dom (angry) What the hell were you thinking Mia.

Mia (calmly) We're just trying to help you.

Dom (angry) I don't need your help.

Mia (standing matching his anger) Yeah you were doing so good without it. Its your stupid pride that got you into this mess. If you would of just stayed with Letty none of this would have happened.

Dom(turns from the window he was looking out) What is that supposed to mean.

Mia (angry but upset) You were on your way to prison Dom for what you've done in your past but your not the same person you were when you were doing all of this stupid shit. So just stop being so stubborn and except our help.

Dom hugs Mia.

Dom (lets go of Mia) You're in enough trouble as it is. I got to get out of here.

Mia ( tries to conceal her tears) Dom don't leave please.

Dom continues to walk out the door.

Mia (calmly) So you're just going to leave me like you left Letty. (angry) It must be easier to leave a second time. Do you really want to leave Dom?

Dom (frustrated he turns to face her) I'm only trying to protect you. Can't you see that.

Mia(calmly walks over toward her brother) You know what I see. I see a man to proud to except the help of his sister and her boyfriend. (angry) Cut the shit about wanting to protect me all you're doing by leaving is hurting me not protecting me. It didn't protect Letty all it did was make her desperate for you. So if you really want to help me you'll bring your ass over here and give me a hug and never leave me again. You're being stupid you know.

Dom continues to leave and Mia runs over and spins him around so he is facing her.

Mia( angry) Do you want to leave me?

Dom (drops his bag and walks over to Mia) Mia come on. (he wipes Mia's eyes) I love you I don't want to hurt you.

Mia (wipes her eyes and smiles) Then stay.

Dom (looks around) Yeah alright well it doesn't look like you've given me much choice.

Brian comes in.

Brian (anxious) You're not going to believe this but Rome's gonna meet us at the border in an hour. He's got company.

Brian's phone rings.

Monica (calmly) Brian they're coming after you and I found Leticia.

Brian ( leaves the room) Where?

Monica (calmly) A little village in Mexico. A place called

The phone disconnects…

Dom heads outside to the cars while Brian and Mia talk.

Mia (calmly) You found her didn't you.

Brian (whispers) She's in some village in Mexico but the phone cut off before I could get the name of the village. We can't tell him until we know for sure that it's her and she's ok.

Mia (calmly) I didn't say anything even though I wanted too. I love him Brian but I think you're right he couldn't stand it if she wasn't alive.

Dom (yells into the room) You guys come on we got visitors.

Mia (yells back) Yeah we're coming.

Mia and Brian head outside. Dom and Brian get into Dom's car. Dom starts driving. Mia follows in her car.

Dom (driving) What are you and Mia keeping from me.

Brian ( points forward) There's Rome

Dom ( looks ahead) Don't think you're getting out of answering my question.

Brian ( nods in reply) I'm not a cop anymore.

Brian,Dom and Mia pull over across from Rome's car. The desert is empty except for them.

Brian(approaching Rome) Hey bro thanks for doing this for me brother.

The two greet eachother.

Rome (excited) You kiddin me homie you know I'm always up for some crazy shit like this!

Brian introduces Rome to Mia and Dom. Then they begin to discuss their plan for getting across the border.

Mia ( moves closer to Brian) So what's the plan for getting across the border.

Rome ( chuckles) With all due respect Miss Mia my plan is to go that way(points toward the border) and drive like hell until we can smell the tacos.

Dom ( smiles) I like it lets go.

Everyone heads into their cars. They begin speeding at the border not knowing what or who was waiting for them on the other side.

Please Review this chapter! It means so much to me! Major Dotty action to come!


	2. The Ring Of Fire

Fast and The Furious

House of Fire..

Ride or Die?

Fade in…

Int. Small Bedroom. Early Morning

The room is fairly large. The only furniture in the room however is the bed and a dresser with a large dressing mirror hanging above it. The small nightstand beside the bed has a lamp and a vace with fresh flowers on it along with an old framed photo of her and Dom.

Letty lies alone in the bed her face is still badly bruised and cut from the accident. She lays sleeping in an oversized t shirt. When she rolls over in bed the cuts and scars on her legs are revealed.

Letty(rolls over in bed and glances at the photo) Dom how could you do this to me.

Letty gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. The floor squeaks underneath her tan bare feet. Once inside the bathroom she removes her clothes and steps into the shower.

As the warm water hits her skin she closes her eyes. That's when she remembers everything about the night Dom left her.

Letty(stepping out of the shower) I really loved you Dom why didn't you love me back. (angry) I would have went to hell and back to save you and you just left me there.

Letty's thoughts are interrupted by Vince banging on the door and the sound of police barging in the front door.

Vince(screaming) We got to go girl we got to go. Hurry up lets go.

Letty hurries up and puts on a shirt and a pair of jeans. She pulls the clothes on so guickly she can feel the pain of her bruises on her legs and abdomen.

Letty(grabbing her keys) Vince come on.

Vince(yelling) What the hell are you going to do now letty?

Letty picks up the lamp and throws it through the window.

Letty( screaming) Come on we have to go.

Letty and Vince jump out the window and get into Letty's car. Letty and Vince speed off down the dirt road with the police still raiding the house.

Letty(angry) Son of a bitch I can't believe they caught up to me.

Vince(laughs) Yeah just think Dom left you because he didn't want the police to catch you. Now there more concerned about chasing you than him.

Letty can feel the tears in her eyes but manages to blink them back. She pulls over and lets Vince out.

Letty(firmly) They didn't see you Vince you're free.

Vince(calmly) Where will you go?

Letty (starts the car) The less you know the better.

Letty speeds off down the dirt road. She stops at this little garage. She gets out of the car and heads inside.

A few seconds later Brian and Rome pull into the same garage.

Rome So why the hell didn't you tell Dom his girl could still be alive man.

Brian (getting out of the car) You don't know what she's been through. Hell what Dom went through to avenge her death. Then to find out its all been a setup to capture Dom.

Rome(gets out of the car) Come on stop cryin Brian and admit you got screwed over and make it right. Tell Dom the truth. He has the right to know that his girl could still be alive. Your girl Mia knows right so just get off your ass and tell him.

Letty comes back out of the garage and catches Rome's eye.

Brian I just don't want to lie to him when I don't even know where the hell Letty is.

Rome ( runs over to Letty) I think I found her.

Letty( puts her sunglasses on) Hey watch where you're going man.

Brian sees Letty and comes up behind her as she walks to her car.

Brian(yells) Letty!

Letty( turns around) Brian what the hell are you doing here. The cops are here looking for me.

Brian(calmly) Letty I don't know shit about what they did to you. I really thought we were helping Dom.

Letty (removes her glasses) You know something Brian I believe you but I can't stay here anymore. The cops busted into my safe house. It won't be long before they catch up to me. And you should know more than anybody that your FBI buddies can't be trusted. So look I know its not your fault but I have to go.

Letty turns to get her car.

Brian(hoping to stop Letty) He's here. Letty Dom's here. He's ok but he has no idea. He thanks you're dead.

Letty(stops) Where is he?

Brian( moves closer to letty) About four hours outside of town. We're not leaving for a couple of days so you have a choice. Do you want to follow me and Rome up that road or keep heading out of town.

Rome Whats it gonna be Ma?

Letty I'll go see Mia but I'm not staying. Dom's no longer a part of my life. Lets go.

Brian smiles at Letty then he and Rome turn to go back to their car.

Rome( confused) What the hell you smilin about homey ? She said she ain't stayin.

Brian(gets in the car) The night ain't over yet cuz. Trust me she'll be with us for awhile.

Rome ( pulls out) I'm glad you're sure. Because Homie I got a feeling no matter how this shit goes down Homie Dom's gonna beat your ass(laughs)

The three of them continue driving meanwhile back at the abandoned beach house. Dom stands alone looking out at the water watching the waves when Mia appears behind him with a cup of tea.

Mia(calmly) Dom where are you.

Dom( takes a seat on the couch) Mia where did all of that come from back in L.A.

Mia(sits down beside him) What?

Dom ( confused) Brian's says he's not a cop no more. What the hell is going on here? Why do you keep acting like you want to tell me something but you can't. You really did call me out on my shit back there though. Which is how I know something is going on. So you might as well tell me now. Mia we're family we don't have secrets from each other.

Mia ( looks away) Dom I wish I could tell you the truth about everything but you're not going to like it.

Dom(calmly) What is it Mia?

Mia ( takes his hand in hers) Brian should be the one to tell you.

Dom( frustrated) I'm going to take a walk down the beach don't wait for me.

Dom heads down the beach.

Fade To….

Int. Beach House Living Room .Night

Mia lays on the couch dozing on and off when Brian comes in.

Brian(nudging Mia) Mia where's Dom?

Mia(wakes up) He went out on the beach. What took you guys so long?

Brian(smiles) Well lets just say we didn't come back empty handed.

Mia(excited) You found her didn't you.

Brian(smiles) Yeah why don't you go up and see her. I got to call my contact.

Mia(smiles) Alright!

Brian's phone rings so he answers it.

Brian(whispers) Hey Monica whats up you got the story.

Monica(sorry) Brian its not good they'll either give clemency to one of you.

Brian(confused) Who does that include.

Monica You,Dom,and Leticia only one of you can accept the deal and turn on the other two.

Brian What happens when we don't take the deal.

Monica they'll come for you all dead or alive.

Brian I'll get back to you Monica. Bye

Fade To…

Ext. Beach .Night

Brian runs out onto the beach to meet Dom.

Brian(calmly) Hey Dom

Dom(drinking his corona) Yeah

Brian (sits down beside him) We got to go.

Dom(sarcastically) Not until you tell me what you're keeping from me.

Brian(frustrated) We don't have time right now. We go to go right now.

Dom(angry) Why? Why should I run what do I have to live for. What am I running to.

Brian(looks down the beach) Who the hell is that?

Beach House Bedroom Night

Rome ushers Letty into the bedroom.

Letty( smirking) Another Beach House

Letty sits down on the bed. Rome sits down beside her.

Rome( laughs) You're really pissed off aren't you Ma?

Letty(angry ) Damn right I am. Do you have any idea what its like to be abandoned by the person you care about the most. He just left me without one word just left. I never heard from him again. I've been with him since I was sixteen. No one before and no body after. He's supposed to be all about family but he left me behind like some skank. How can I ever trust him again.

Rome (glances over at Letty) You're really lucky You Know that?

Letty ( confused) What the hell are you talking about?

Rome (sincere) You got the real thing here with your man Dom. Anybody who's willing to go through life without the person they love to protect them is for real about some one I'm just sayin.

Letty (furiously rising from the bed) So you're sayin that I don't really care for Dom because I wasn't willing to live without him. That's such bullshit.

Rome(remains calm) Chill out Ma I didn't mean it that way. You didn't let me finish. Anybody who would risk their own life to save some body they love is just as real. That's some beautiful shit right there.

(looks at Letty and nudges her)

Come on you set there and say that ain't some beautiful shit.

There is a knock on the door. Letty's heart jumps thinking it could be Dom and then.

Mia( through the door) Letty are you in there.

Letty motions for Rome to open the door as she stands. She is unsure how Mia will react to her changed appearance via the accident but here it goes. Rome walks to the door and opens it.

Mia(stands frozen in shock) Letty Oh My God!(runs and hugs Letty) Its so good to see you.

Letty(overcome with happiness) Its so good to see you too. How you livin.

Mia( wipes her eyes) Oh its so good to see you I can't believe this. How have you been.

Letty ( touches her scar) Missing everybody. You know especially your brother.

Rome ( voicing his opinon) Especially Dom.

Mia smiles comfortingly knowing how bad her brother has hurt her.

Rome Where is Dom anyway?

Mia Outside talking to Brian. You know Letty I'm so sorry about what he did to you.

Just then the sound of gunfire fills the house along with the sound of Brian yelling at the top of his lungs ''We've been spotted.'' Mia and Letty quickly jump into action by grabbing the nightstand from beside the bed. With a hard throw it breaks the glass and they jump out onto the hot sand. They run for their cars but the boys are still trapped so they have to think fast. Letty starts her car but leaves the car running while she heads back inside looking for Dom. Mia grabs her medical bag from her car and heads into the house in a different direction.

The house is now on fire this was not the feds it couldn't be no cops were around. The house was not only burning but the walls were filled with holes from bullets. Dom was lying face down on the floor covered in blood. But the blood couldn't be his or could it? The house was filled with smoke. The window breaks above letty's head.

Letty(in a panic) Dom come on baby wake up you got to wake we got to go! I won't lose you again! I need you to wake up. Come on Babe get up. Dom come on.

Letty is lost in panic but it turns to horror when she glances over her shoulder to see Mia standing in what used to be the upstairs of the house now burning house. Letty frustrated has to do something in order wake Dom so she can help Mia. She turns him over to revive him but he doesn't respond. She shakes him and Rome arrives.

Rome(yelling) Letty we got to move him. We got to go girl. Its time to go.

Brian(wakes up coughing) Letty holy shit .

Rome(helps Brian up) What the hell happened Homie.

Brian(coughs) It was stasiak.

Letty(yells) Brian Take Dom and get the hell out of here.

Brian(picks Dom up) What about Mia

Letty(yells) Go on I got her.

Brian and Dom speed off into the night. Letty runs into the house and Rome comes running out with Mia.

Letty(jumps in her) Lets get the hell out of here.

Mia(climbs in the back of letty's car) Letty go

Mia speeds off and Rome follows in his car.

Fade To…

Brian's Car

Brian speeds through the little Mexican village and Dom wakes up.

Dom(waking up) Brian where the hell are we going? How do you know that Stasiak kid?

Brian(taking a sharp turn) You know Stasiak how?

Dom (yells) He used to be one of us.

Brian(confused) Stasiak?

Dom His name wasn't stasiak then? His name was just Stassy or some shit like that. He's always had something against me. We were cool for a few years but when I got out he just disappeared. How do you know him?

Brian(slams his hand on the steering wheel) He's the guy who's trying to kill you. I mean it's his fault we're even here. (pulls into a garage) I have something to tell you but you're not going to like it.

Dom(gets out of the car) What now.

Brian (joins him in front of the car) Stasiak did this all of this he played me. He set me up. And now he's coming after all of us. One of us gets the deal.

Dom(turns to leave) You take it. I'm not going back.

Brian(angry) Damn it Dom! (runs over to Dom) You can't keep runnin

Dom(angry) Look what happened when I did. They sent me back to prison Brian. Its over I got nothing left.(pushes Brian) Get the hell away from me.

The two get into a fight. Dom punches Brian. Brian punches Dom. The two scuffle until Dom pulls away. Dom begins to walk off until. Brian yells.

Brian(yells) Dom she's alive! Letty's alive Dom.

Fade out.


	3. Trust me

Chapter 3

Trust Me

Ride or Die?

Writers Note I have received several complaints about how I have written the dialogue. I write it in screenplay format. The character's name is written above their dialogue. The action they have if any is in parenthesis. I hope this clears up your confusion.

Brian gets up off the ground. Dom looks at him for a moment.

Dom (continues to walk away) Is that what they told you. They're liars Brian all of them they can't be trusted. She's dead Brian you saw the car. You went to the funeral. She's dead. It's all over Dom all over.

Brian (frustrated) It was all set up by Stasiak. He did this to us. All of it. She's alive Dom. I've seen her

Dom (turns around) then where is she Brian. Where is she. Brian where is huh.

Vince (comes out of the garage) Dom He's telling the truth Brother. She is alive.

Dom (looks at Vince) Vince what the hell are you doin here.

Vince (wipes his hands) Working what are you doing here brother.

Dom: (sighs) Running again.

Vince: I went legit you should try it.

Dom :( anger shifting) what the hell is that supposed to mean.

Vince :(anger growing) It means your girl came here Dom. She came here to me all cut up and dirty with no place else to go. She even went to the buster before she went to your dumb ass. You left her alone in her bed and I slept with her every night since she got here.

Dom (pushes Vince) You son of a bitch I left her alone to protect her.

Brian jumps in between them.

Vince(gets in Dom's face) Way to go brother she sure is safe now. The feds came here and

busted this place up. She took off. The last time I saw her she was with the buster not you. She loves you brother and you love her. You can't run from that. So stop runnin and face it.

The fight ends when Dom notices he's bleeding from his side.

Brian (calmly) We got to call Mia.

Vince (takes a drink) I don't think its his blood.

Brian (looks down at his side) Its not my blood either.

Vince Its not my blood.

Dom (confused) Well whose blood is it.

Brian (Looks off in the distance) I think we're gonna have to figure that out later. We got to go.

Stasiak's car is racing down the road toward them. Vince gets in his car. Brian gets in Dom's car.

Dom ( smiles) I thought you went legit brother.

Vince (angry) You want to tell me what I said or do you want to get the hell out of here.

Dom gets in Vince's car and they escape without anyone noticing.

They continue driving out of the village for about 15 minutes when they reach a town.

The town is full of young people and fast cars. The road is lined for a race. They pull into a small house away from the town. The house is actually quite nice. They get out of the cars without care. They go into the house.

Int Living Room Night

Vince (Takes a seat on the couch) She'll come here for sure.

Dom(Looks out the window) To see you.

Vince(Takes a drink from the coffee table) Maybe she does live here you know.

Dom(Looking at the cross around his neck) Yeah right. I almost forgot. Look I'm going outside.

Dom leaves the house and heads for the porch.

Vince (To Brian) You missed it you know seeing it all from the beginning

Brian(Takes a drink of his corona)How did they hook up anyway?

Vince(Smirks) Well it was all Letty. See her old man had a shop around the way and he didn't want his daughter growing up as a grease monkey and since she was the only girl he sent her to the torettos. She saw dom when she was ten years old and the rest is history. Dom was 6 years older than her too. She would come into the garage with Mia and pretend to be interested in guys her own age but it was clear she wanted Dom. It all came to a blow out when she turned seventeen.

Dom(Comes in from the porch) She had a party and lets just say things got a little out of hand.

Brian(Smiles)So what happened?

Dom(Sits down) She kissed me and I

Vince(Smiles)Left the party but when we got back to my house

Dom: Mr. Ortiz was sitting in the garage.

Brian: Holy shit what did he says.

Vince (Laughs) He told him that he didn't come to tell me to stay away from her because it wasn't him he was worried about. He didn't want Letty to make a move on Dom if he didn't want her to

Brian(Laughs)Seriously. What did you say?

Dom(Calmly) All I said was I don't think she's interested. He just smiled and said ok.

Vince: Bullshit not interested. So she started dating this other guy. Some skinny little kid with a lot to prove. He was really interested in proving to Dom that Letty was interested in him.

Dom: Shut the fuck up with that cocky ass grin of yours. The kid was really interested in Letty though. He wasn't from around our neighborhood. Some spoiled little rich kid who owned an entire set of chop shops along the coast and even a few in Florida.

Vince(Laughs) You see it all started when this Guy was walking home from his buddy's house when this chick came up to him and asked him what he thought about her and Dom.

Brian: So what happened? Did she seriously go out with him.

Vince: I told her if she dated that Verone kid it would make Dom start to pay attention to her.

Dom: Well it seems history does have a way of repeating itself. So what really is going on with you and Letty.

Vince(Smiles) Not for me to say, Brother.

Dom(Moving closer to Vince)Well it's you I'm asking.

Vince(Temper rising) And I told you it's none of your fucking business. Maybe if you wouldn't have left her she'd be with you right now. Seems as if you still haven't learned your lesson when it comes to your girl.

Dom(Smiles)Just like old times. Holier than thou Vince telling me what to do.

Vince(rising from the couch) Well at least I got a girl in my bed every night. When was the last time she was in yours.

Dom leaves and heads for the porch

Fade To…

Mexico Village

Letty and Mia speed into the village. They pull into Vince's Garage. Letty gets out of her car and removes her jacket revealing her shattered shoulder. Mia and Letty go inside the garage.

Letty (Looks for Vince) Vince where the hell are you?

Mia (Hugs Letty)You're really here.

Letty (Wipes her eyes) Yeah I'm really here. And now we got to get the hell out of here.

Mia (Confused) Letty are you still in love with Dom or are you in love with Vince.

Letty looks off into the distance.

Mia (Frustrated) Letty are you in love with Vince.

Letty (Cries) No I'm in love with Dom. I love him so much it hurts. Vince was just there for me when I needed him. Dom left me Mia but God help me I still love him. Vince and I were staying together for safety only. I wish I could love someone else ,but I can't I love him too much. Mia when Dom left me a lot happened. Our cabana got broken into by that kid that used to have those chop shops in L.A. Well he came in and beat the shit out of me. He said that it was a good thing Dom left or he was going to kill him. I love Dom too much to let him die just so we can be together.

Mia(confused) But you went to Brian to have him help bring Dom home.

Letty(wipes the blood from her face) I was stupid Mia. I thought I could bring him home but Verone got to me first. He was working with Braga. It wasn't Brian's fault there is some one on the inside helping them do dirt.

Mia(wipes her eyes) You have to tell Dom. Letty you have to. He's been in hell without you Letty.

Letty(calmly) I have to let him go Mia it's the only way. He needs to think I don't love him. No matter how much I love him.

Mia(calmly) Are You sure about this?

Letty(calmly) Trust me.


End file.
